Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging lens assembly and an image capturing apparatus, and more particularly, to an imaging lens assembly and an image capturing apparatus applicable to electronic devices.
Description of Related Art
In addition to applications in mobile devices, modern photographing modules have a wide range of applications. Utilizing photographing modules in various intelligent electronic products, such as vehicle devices and intelligent household appliances, has become a trend in current technological developments. As more and more devices and apparatuses, such as mobile phones, tablet computers, optical recognition devices, rear view cameras and driving recording systems, have been equipped with photographing modules in order to extend the range of applications, there is an increasing demand for lens systems with high image quality.
With the miniaturization and diversification of electronic devices, the lens systems equipped in these devices have been configured to wide angles of view and large apertures. However, the prior art lens systems are usually unable to concurrently meet the requirements of wide angles of view and short total track lengths because of the configuration thereof. Additionally, the excessive stray light renders the image quality unsatisfactory, and would be limiting the range of applications.